Shift into Transportation Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Shift into Transportation Part 1. It was a dark night at the Ooze Lair, And Ivan Ooze is working on his next attempt to destroy the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: It tell ya, Night Wind. This plan has to destroy the Power Rangers somehow. Night Wind: This new plan can't possibly fail, Ivan. Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's hope not. With that said, Vypra prepared the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! At last, General Havoc, Elgar, Rygog, Porto, The Venjix Virus, General Crunch, General Shifter, Kilobyte and Professor Cog has been revived. Ivan Ooze: Welcome, Friends. As you may have notice, I have the one dark purpose you seek? Venjix Virus: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: I'd suggest we'd give them a present, Which involves spreading a virus. Elgar: You mean by some sort of cold? Leia: He means the computer virus. Professor Cog: We'd be delighted to join you, Lord Ivan Ooze. Rygog: When do we start? Masked Osodashi: Once Ivan Ooze gives his word. Venjix Virus: And we'll be ready for the Rangers once my new body is ready. Meanwhile, Nadira and Twilight were spending the day babysitting Flurry Heart. Nadira: Hi, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Is my little niece having fun with Nadira and Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate your help with my babysitting duty, Nadira. Nadira: Think nothing of it, Twilight. I'm just happy to help, (to Flurry Heart as she tickles her) Yes I am, Flurry Heart. Who's a ticklish baby!? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Pinkie Pie came with some news. Pinkie Pie: Nadira, Twilight! Good News! Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Everyone is getting ready for the Game-Con Festival, Isn't this great!? Nadira: It sure is, Pinkie. What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure sounds great, Let's go. Pinkie Pie: Alright! To the Game-Con Festival! Later, Twilight and her friends made some new friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, What're your names? Reese Worthington: I'm Reese Worthington, And these are my friends. Marky Dubois, Tony Delvecchio, Luanne Lui, Angela Delvecchio, Harry Avalon, Jeffery Parker, Maria Luna, Mikey Thomas, Jorge Garcia, Arthur Wilson, Gerda Anderson, Ben Evans, Jonathan Stern, Dear Daniel, Pochacco, Keroppi, My Melody, Hello Kitty, Bad Badtz-Maru, Cinnamoroll, Mimmy, Pompompurin, Kai Marigold, Joel Timothy, Achmed Khan, Stephanie Morgan, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Pete Wheeler, Kimmy Eckman and Michel Scott. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Hello Kitty: Nice to meet you all too, Are you all on your way to the Game-Con Festival too? Pinkie Pie: Yep, It's got all kinds of games to try out. Keroppi: Maybe we can go together. Mirage: Then, Let's get ourselves ready. Then, Tambourine and Pab came to see them. Tambourine: Hello, Friends. Spike: Tambourine, Pab, What're you guys doing here? Pab: Kegler send us to bestow some Ranger Keys, And I see you made some new friends. Reese Worthington: No way. Pochacco: You're giving them to us? Tambourine: Yes, Reese, Marky, Tony, Luanne, Angela, Harry, The Squadron Ranger Keys are yours. Pab: Jeffery, Maria, Mikey, Jorge, Arthur, Gerda, Ben, Jonathan, The Aquitar Ranger Keys belongs to you. Tambourine: Daniel, Pochacco, Keroppi, Melody, Kitty, Badz-Maru, Cinnamonroll, Mimmy, Pompompurin, The Zeo Ranger Keys are all yours. Pab: And finally, Kai, Joel, Achmed, Stephanie, Gretchen, Pete, Kimmy, Michel, You get to use these Space Ranger Keys. Use them wisely. Reese Worthington: We will. Jeffery Parker: We promise. Dear Daniel: Thanks. Kai Marigold: So, Are we still going to the Game-Con Festival? Rarity: Indeed we are, Darlings. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Let's go! At the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy, Dr. K, Tenaya and the RPM Rangers returned from Corinth to see Jason and Aisha. Dr. K: Okay, We're here. Scott Truman: Hey, Jason, Aisha. Flynn McAllistair: We came as soon as we could. Jason Lee Scott: Good to hear from you rookies. Aisha Campbell: Ivan Ooze is back, Dr. K. Dr. K: How is that possible? Jason Lee Scott: We don't know yet, But I bet Ransik and gang could help us out. Aisha Campbell: Come on, We'd better hurry. At last, They arrived at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Dr. K: Ransik, We need your help. Ransik: What is it, Dr. K? Florida: What's going on? Dr. K: The Venjix Virus is back, And he and his generals and Professor Cog are with Ivan Ooze. Tenaya: We need all the help we can get, Especially from the other Rangers with Transportation Power. Ransik: I'll contact Twilight and the others. Back with Twilight and her friends, They were at the Game-Con Festival for some fun. Rainbow Dash: Man, Game-Con was awesome. We should do this more often. Kai Marigold: We sure would, Rainbow Dash. Spike: Isn't this great, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You bet it is, Spike. Then, Twilight got a call from Ransik on her communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, What's going on? Ransik: Twilight, The Venjix Virus is back and he's in league with Ivan Ooze. Be very careful out there, You must stay alert. Twilight Sparkle: We will, Ransik. In Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins to make his plan into action. Ivan Ooze: It's time we put my plan into action, The Rangers won't know what hit them. Prince Vrak: I couldn't agree more, Ivan Ooze. Jinxer: My lords, We've finished a new monster thanks to Professor Cog. Minus the wizard: Interesting. Principal Cinch: Present it to us at once. Finster: Here he is now, Lady Cinch. Wrench: Meet OozeSkeleton, He can take down the Rangers with a help of his Scepter. OozeSkeleton: How may I serve you, Master? Ivan Ooze: Go with Elgar and Choobo, And make sure the Rangers don't interfere them from capturing Dean Cadance and Shining Armor. OozeSkeleton: Yes, Master. Soon, Professor Cog started planting the energies for the Venjix Virus. Professor Cog: Soon enough, Master. You will be strong enough to destroy the Rangers. Venjix Virus: Ivan Ooze's plan had better work, Professor Cog. Professor Cog: Elgar and Choobo will make sure of it. Back with Twilight and her friends, The Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers came just in time to warn them. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's the Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers. Spike: How'd you guys been? Android T.J.: Pretty good, Twilight. Android Justin: Good to finally meet you guys. Android Carlos: It's been awhile since our last battle. Android Ashley: How do you do? Android Cassie: Long time no see. Blue Senturion: Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Phantom Ranger: We'd knew we'd find you on earth. Sunset Shimmer: Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Jason, Gem, Gemma, Aisha. It's good to see you guys. Scott Truman: Hey, Girls. Flynn McAllistair: Great to see you all too. Summer Landsdown: And good to meet you, Mirage. Ziggy Grover: It's been a while. Dillon: It sure has. Jason Lee Scott: Perfect timing, Rookies. Gem: We sure missed you guys. Gemma: haven't seen you since the final battle. Aisha Campbell: I hope we're not late. Angela Delvecchio: Not at all. Maria Luna: And look, The T.Q.G. Rangers: Henry Fordham, Carlton Armstrong, Rayna Cunningham, Dexter Holiday, Rayna's sister, Renee, Donnie Parkinson, Conductor Morrison and Jerry Martin. Henry Fordham: Yep, The one and only. Carlton Armstrong: Hey there. Rayna Cunningham: Twilight, Great to see you guys again. Dexter Holiday: And great to meet you, Mirage. Renee Cunningham: Haven't seen you since the final battle with Nightmare Moon. Donnie Parkinson: Great to see you all. Conductor Morrison: Long time no see. Jerry Martin: We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Hello Kitty: Is it about the the Venjix Virus? Scott Truman: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts